


Proper Prior Planning

by Sourwolf and Stilinski (Kitsune_Moonstar)



Series: Just This Once Verse [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Librarian Stiles, M/M, Translator Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Sourwolf%20and%20Stilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Stiles and Derek have plans for the evening, even if the other doesn't know it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proper Prior Planning

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf or its characters. This is set in an alternate universe where everyone (for the most part) lives.

Stiles had a plan. It was a very good plan if he said so himself. He'd been working on it for the past few months. He and Derek had been dating for almost two years now and living together for almost one. And Stiles was absolutely certain that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the man. Which meant that a proposal was in order. And he needed it to be perfect.

So Stiles had spent the past month or so preparing for tonight. Finding the right ring had been a challenge in part because it needed to be unique and special without being too fancy or flashy. Derek was understated and his ring needed to be as well. Stiles had finally needed to commission something specific for his boyfriend. But once he had a ring in hand, Stiles needed to come with the perfect proposal. Or at least the perfect one for Derek.

He'd gone through all sorts of ideas. Everything from taking Derek to a baseball game and proposing there to an ultra-romantic dinner and a tradition down on one knee proposal. But none of those really fit Derek. And the proposal was for Derek, and it needed to suit him. Which was what had led to his current plan which was quiet, private, and comfortable. Stiles had a picnic dinner packed, a spot in the preserve picked out, and a blanket packed in the back of his jeep. The ring was in his pocket, and now Stiles just needed to calm down enough to go pick Derek up. Stiles had borrowed his dad's kitchen to get everything ready.

It didn't take Stiles long to pack up his jeep, double checking that he had everything he needed. The last thing that he needed tonight was to forget something. Derek was waiting at their loft as instructed. Stiles doubled checked that he had everything one more time and then got out to go collect his boyfriend.

* * *

Derek shifted nervously as he waited and checked his jacket pocket once again to make sure he had the ring. He'd been debating proposing to Stiles off and on for the past month or so, and Derek had finally come to the conclusion that he just needed to propose all ready. It wasn't like he didn't know he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Stiles. And as much as Derek wasn't really looking forward to the hassle that would come with planning a two pack wedding, he really wanted to be married to Stiles.

He was hoping that tonight would be a good opportunity. It had been Stiles' turn to plan date night, but Derek figured that it was as good a time as any. The rumble of Stiles' jeep pulling up dragged him from his thoughts. Grabbing his keys, Derek headed out the door. Stiles was just getting out of the jeep. He grinned at Derek.

"Ready to go?"

Derek nodded and climbed in. Stiles headed straight for the preserve. Derek was puzzled by that, but held his tongue waiting to see just what his boyfriend had in store. They took one of the less well known logging roads that led up to the ridge. Derek recognized the place immediately when Stiles pulled the jeep over. The spot had been a favorite of his packs after full moon runs. Stiles turn off the jeep and grabbed a blanket from the back seat.

"Would you grab the picnic basket?" he asked. "I figured a picnic dinner would be nice."

The basket was heavier than Derek expected. He followed Stiles over to a fairly level patch of ground and helped him spread out the picnic blanket. Stiles gestured for Derek to take a seat and started to unpack their dinner.

* * *

Stiles tried to keep calm by distracting himself with their food. So far, so good. Their picnic was fairly simple as the food went: skewers of grilled chicken and steak, carrot and celery sticks, crackers and a soft cheese spread. Okay, maybe it wasn't quite a simple meal, but it looked pretty and tasted good. And Derek seemed to like the selection. The two of them lounged on the blanket, nibbling at their food and catching up on that day's news.

He found himself relaxing by degrees. But spending time with Derek did that to him. Stiles reached into his pocket in order to reassure himself that he still had the ring. Now he just needed to find the most opportune moment to actually ask his question. But he got distracted by discussion of Isaac and Cora's plans to take Mairead with them to South America for Cora's next photo shot.

It was only when they got to dessert that Stiles remembered the purpose of this specific date. As he pulled out the strawberry shortcake, Stiles prepared his proposal. He'd been agonizing over what he was going to say for the past week and a half, and now it felt like nothing that he prepared was adequate to express how he felt. And while Stiles knew that Derek would probably say yes no matter how inarticulate he was with the proposal, he still wanted to do this right. Derek deserved that.

Closing his eyes, Stiles gathered himself. When he opened them, he spoke.

"When your sister started to try and set us up, I was really skeptical at first. I mean, I thought that we might become friends, but I didn't really think that she'd be right about us suiting one another so well. But she really was, and I can't imagine my life without you in it now." He held out ring. "I want everyone to know that. Will you marry me?"

His boyfriend stared at him for a long moment and then started to laugh.

* * *

Derek reached out to take Stiles' outstretched hand before his boyfriend could take the laughter the wrong way.

"I think that we must have been operating on the same wavelength." He took the little pouch with Stiles' ring out of his pocket. "You just beat me to the punch."

It was Stiles turn to stare. Then he grinned and shook his head.

"Only us. So yes then."

Derek grinned. "Yes. Absolutely.

Laughing, the two of them exchanged rings and kisses.


End file.
